Pucks and Button Eyes
by Coraline15
Summary: While on an unexpected trip to California, the Jones' and Wybie Lovat find themselves up against a new form of evil, but with the help of their new allies, the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim, they quickly realize they are up against a threat they had thought had been long gone and forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

Pucks and Button Eyes

 _ **Disclaimers: Coraline and company are owned by Henry Selick and all Mighty Ducks characters are owned by Disney and are copied without permission. I do not on any of the characters I will mention. This story has been made for fun and not profit.**_

Writer's Note: This is my first Mighty Ducks and Coraline crossover so please don't judge me badly. This idea came to me after watching Coraline before I watched the Mighty Ducks animated series on YouTube. I know that sounds kinda dumb, but I was. Anyway, I thought of how weird it would be if the Ducks met Coraline and they had to fight the 'other' mother. I also thought how the Saurians may be involved. Also Coraline and Wybie are both going to be the age they should be. I am also kinda new with the whole Mighty Ducks thing so they may be a bit out of character in a lot of the story; which I hope is okay. If you have a strong dislike for Coraline or Mighty Ducks, then you might not want to read this. Those who don't may continue. (Rated PG for a bit of drama and darkness.)

Part One

The day was cold, dark and misty. What had only been a cold drizzle at the time had soon formed into a dismal rain; lasting for many hours with an sign of no end; which seemed to match the mood of one of the inhabitants living at the Pink Palace. Large raindrops pattered noisily at the windowpanes as young Coraline Jones stared apathetically out at the world soaked outside. As she rested her head on her arms, she wished the storm would end; rain was never her favorite weather. Nearly six months had gone by and she was bored once again. Coraline could still remember the first day she and her family had moved to the apartment. It was then that she recalled finding the 'door' to another world; a world that seemed much like a dream come true; only to soon realize the nightmare it truly was. The thought of her sent chills down Coraline's back. The 'Other' Mother. She could still remember the horrible grin; the cruel needled hands; the horrible black button eyes. Coraline's eyes grew in horror but soon quickly shook it off. 'That was a long time ago.' Coraline told herself. 'There's no way she could get out of that world.' After thinking things through, Coraline confirmed it as being true and she was soon relaxed again. As more time passed by, the storm still gave no sign of letting up. Heaving a frustrated sigh, the young girl soon lifted herself from her spot. She groaned as her body began to ache from her previous position. Before long, Coraline made her way out of the room and descended down the steps. After a short time, Coraline made it to the foyer of the flat and began her way through the hall. Before long, she reached the kitchen; where her mother was busy at work as usual; typing the seasonal catalog. Sensing a presence, Mel glanced up from her work to see her only daughter standing at the doorway; a look of pure boredom evident her hazel eyes. After a moment, Mel returned her gaze back to the laptop before her.

"What is it, Coraline? I'm a little busy right now"

"It's still raining." Coraline said finally; pouting in boredom.

Mel glanced up from her computer to look at her daughter.

"Well, watching it storm won't change anything." Mel replied; beginning to type once again.

"But I'm so _bored_ ," Coraline frowned. "There's nothing to do." She continued on. "If it wasn't _raining_ , I'd go out with Wybie and hang out."

Mel gave no reply as she continued her typing.

"I wonder what Wybie's doing right now." Coraline said.

Soon, she left the kitchen to call her best friend. Mel sighed as she continued to type the catalog. Just then, she heard the door to the flat close shortly after being opened. Mel glanced up once more to see her husband Charlie run into the room; an envelope grasped in his hand; nearly as soaked as the world outside.

"Mel!" He shouted as he ran to the table. "Look what we got in the mail!"

"Charlie! Please stop shouting?" Mel asked; becoming upset.

"Sorry." Charlie replied; making his voice softer. "Look what we got in the mail." Charlie gave the small envelope to Mel for her open. Before doing so, she read the writing:

'Holiday Sweepstakes'

Confused at first, Mel soon began to open the envelope; removing its contents; which consisted of small slips of thick paper and a letter. Mel began to read the letter in her hand.

"'Congratulation! You have been selected as the next four winners for an all paid trip to sunny California. Many joyful events and care free enjoyment await as you spend a week in paradise. Thank you for choosing United and will be happy to have you aboard.'" She concluded.

Mel glanced up from the letter; shock evident in her caramel eyes.

"I don't remember entering a contest." She stated finally.

"Did you say California!?" Came a sudden voice.

Mel turned toward the door to see Coraline standing there; an excited look in her eyes. Mel stared at her for a moment.

"I'm not sure about this, Charlie," Mel said; glancing up at her husband; still holding the letter.

"C'mon, Mel," Charlie replied. "It could be a perfect way to get away from work and relax a bit."

"Hmm..." Mel said; deep in thought. "Well, we have been working a lot these past few days."

Soon, she got a better look at the slips she had been holding.

"There's four tickets here so-"

"Does that mean Wybie can come?" Coraline asked; cutting into the conversation.

"Well..." Her mother said.

"Please Mom? Pleaaase?" Coraline pouted.

"Oh alright." Mel replied.

"YES!" Cheered Coraline.

"We're gonna have to start packing tonight." Mel said.

"I gotta tell Wybie!" Coraline cried with glee; running to get her coat and boots.

Seeing as the rain had stopped, Coraline rushed out of the flat; too excited to hear her mother say "Don't step in the mud". Coraline couldn't believe she was actually leaving for California. It was gonna be goodbye rain and hello sunshine.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The day was quite warm. A bright golden sun shimmered radiantly upon the busy city of Anaheim. Many sounds of cars and other vehicles hummed steadily as they headed toward their personal destinations; passing many buildings as they continued down the quiet streets of the city. One building in particular; seemed to stand out from the rest; but only to those who are not familiar with the town. The walls of the building were constructed out of red and salmon-pink bricks; which reached nearly fifty feet into the blue sky above; stretching ten miles across the building's foundation. A soft gust of wind rushed through the fronds of the twenty-foot palm trees near the large empty parking lot surrounding it. A large green glass archway spanned a good half of one of the building's walls; indicating it at the entrance. The sun's golden gleam reflected radiantly off its teal metallic roof. It was known as the Anaheim Pond; the most famous hockey rink in the world. Inside the building, faint 'whapping' sounds seemed to echo throughout the empty rink as six figures continued skating across the ice. One of the figures; which were dressed in a white and teal jersey, stood ready near one of the rink's goals. Getting close enough, one could see that the person standing there was actually a young male duck. He was about twenty-one years old with a curly white bang; which was the same color as the rest of his feathers and chestnut brown eyes. He wore a white duck-like hockey mask; indicating him as being the goalie. His name was Wildwing Flashblade; the leader and goalie of the team. As Wildwing stood ready near one of the goal nets, the rest of the five raced down the rink; their sticks slashing against the ice as they passed the pucks back and forth. As they got closer it was evident that they were all ducks as well.

"Come on!" Wildwing taunted playfully as he got into a blocking stance. "Give me your best shot!"

One of the players; which was another male duck, made his way toward the net with the puck. He was about four years younger than Wildwing and had bright baby-blue eyes. His feathers were more of a pale yellow. Strands of blond hair; which stuck out from beneath a pure white helmet reached his shoulders. He had a deep brown patch on his beak. His name was Nosedive Flashblade; Wildwing's brother and the youngest of the six.

"Comin' right up, big Bro!" Nosedive grinned; getting ready to shoot; when suddenly, he was checked into the boards by one of the other players!

Dive soon felt his right cheek strike against the glass as he was smashed against it. After recovering, from the force, Nosedive glanced up at the one who had checked him. A tall muscular duck at the age of twenty-five with bright grey feathers and a black pony-tail stood before him. His name was Grin Hardwing. Grin gazed at Nosedive with his peaceful chocolate brown eyes.

"One must not only rely their form of play, but on their wisdom of those around them." Grin stated in a poetically deep voice.

He helped Nosedive to his feet as a younger female duck at the age of twenty-two skated to halt beside them. Her radiant emerald eyes; which complimented her peach feathers and fiery red hair, shimmered heatedly as she gazed at the young duck. Her name was Mallory McMallard.

"Nosedive, you need to pay more attention," She advised, folding her arms across her chest. "What if it was someone else instead of Grin?"

"You know she's gotta point there, Kid." Came a roguish male voice from nearby.

The trio turned to see an older duck around the age of twenty-nine stop before them. He had smoky grey feathers and a lean body. He looked at them with two mismatching eyes; one being silverish-blue eyes and the other being a crimson red; do to the fact of it being somewhat mechanical; which thanks to the black patch was being held in place. There was a small chip in the brim of his beak. His name was Duke L'Orange.

"Keep your head in the game." Duke said.

Wildwing skated over to the group; with another female duck following close behind. She was around the age of twenty-four. Her feathers were a pale yellow. Her bright blond hair was tied back in a thick pony-tail. She wore bright pink safety glasses; which slightly hid her violet blue eyes. Her name was Tanya Vanderflock.

"You alright Dive?" Wildwing asked, as he saw Nosedive rub his now sore arm.

"Gee Wing, I dunno; I just love getting bruises." Dive replied, sarcastically.

"He's okay." Mallory stated turning to one of her teammates.

Nosedive shot her an angry look.

"Well, you know how it happened then right?" Wildwing asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Nosedive huffed, crossing his arms. "So I let my guard down. Big deal." He stated, resting himself against the place he had been checked.

"Well, you know, it is a big deal," Tanya said in a nasally voice. "Because next time it won't be practice, it'll be in an actual game."

"Tanya's right, Dive; you need to pay more attention to what's going on around you." Wildwing lectured.

Soon, he placed a hand on Nosedive's shoulder.

"It's the only thing you need to work on."

"Yeah, I guess." Replied Nosedive; gazing down at the ice.

"You'll get it, Dive," Wildwing assured him. "I know it."

Soon he turned to the others.

"Well, we've all done a good job today." He said speaking to the whole team. "We should all take an R 'n R."

With that said, the Ducks made their way off the ice. After changing from their hockey gear, they all soon headed to their bunks.

 **Author's Note: This is an older fanfic that had been on my DeviantArt account for a while.. So, this is a really old fanfic..**


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

As day turned to night, the golden sun descended beyond the horizon of the city's buildings; casting a crimson glow against the tinged pink and orange clouds high above and the purple sky soon faded to black. Before long, a soft breeze rushed past one the window of an old building believed to be a condemned and run-down office building. Many of the windows of the building were boarded and broken; with walls constructed out of fading yellow bricks. Inside the building; however, was more crimson and metallic; indicating it as being a large mechanical ship. In what seemed to be the ship's master control room, a tall well-built dragon with red scales dressed in a deep violet robe pace back and forth before an oversized computer screen; connecting to a wide set control panel. His name was Dragaunus; the last surviving Saurian overlord. Dragaunus's piercing yellow eyes gleamed brightly as he glared up at the screen.

"Blast those accursed Mighty Ducks!" He growled clenching a talon fist. "Everywhere I _turn_ those retched Ducks foil my plans for world conquest!"

At that moment, two more figures entered the room. The first had more of an orange tint to his scales and was stouter and turtle like and the second was a bit smaller and more like lizard with light green skin instead of scales dressed in a deeper green suit. Their names were Siege and Chameleon. As they came in, Dragaunus turned toward them angrily.

"And _you_ two!" He roared. "You sorry excuse for soldiers!"

Dragaunus shot a blat of fire from the laser device on his wrist; which struck the floor near the others' feet. Chameleon yelped in fear dodging the blast; while Siege only flinched; stepping back a step.

"Hey, hey! We've just been having an off _day_ , Boss." Chameleon whimpered; taking refuge behind the larger Saurian standing near him.

Soon, another figure joined them in a cloud of dense smoke. He was taller than the other Saurians; beside Dragaunus and had hazy gray scales and gleaming red eyes. He was dressed in a pale blue robe and held a wooden staff with a duck's skull placed on top. His name was Wraith. Wraith approached them slowly. Dragaunus turned angrily at the other Saurian's presence.

"And you!" He growled. "I give you a _single_ order and you _fail_ me!" Dragaunus advanced toward him; his yellow eyes gleaming in pure fury.

"Lord Dragaunus, I fear the Ducks have merely become more unstoppable than we had hoped." Wraith replied; before Dragaunus angrily turned and began making his way toward the panel.

Wraith whipped the sweat from his forehead as his Lord and leader turned toward the screen.

"Something must happen to those miserable mallards." Growled Dragaunus; glaring up at the screen before him. "Every plan I have made, they have foiled!"

"Then maybe you need new plans." Replied a new eerie voice; coming from within the room.

"Who dares..?" Dragaunus roared, turning around.

"It wasn't _me_ , Boss." Chameleon stammered.

"That would be me." Came the new voice again.

The four Saurians turned toward the shadows; where the voice had been coming from. Soon, a tall dark figure emerged from the shadows. As the figure came into the light; they soon saw it was a young woman around the age of thirty years. She had short raggedy black hair and long boney arms. Her hands seemed to be constructed out of needles. What seemed the most odd about her, were the charcoal black button that made up her eyes. All four of the Saurians stared over at the strange woman as she advanced toward them.

"Who are you?" Dragaunus growled. "And why the blazes are you on my ship!?"

The woman simply smiled at his questions.

"I have merely come to help you with your quest." She replied.

"You still hadn't answered the Boss's question." Chameleon stated; coming out from behind Siege. "So who _are_ ya?"

The woman glared down at him with her button eyes.

"I..." She began. "Have many names... But you may refer to me as The Other Mother." She replied; turning back to Dragaunus.

"What business do you have being here, Other Mother?" Asked Dragaunus; suspicious of the woman before him.

"I have plans to help you with your quest." Replied the Other Mother; an evil smile on her face. "Of course I will need your help in return."

Soon, she turned toward Wraith; who stood nearby; then, turned back to Dragaunus.

"I will need someone to aid me with this plan."

Dragaunus looked at her for a moment before giving a brief nod.

"Wraith, go with her and learn of this plan." He ordered; pointing his talon at the button-eyed woman.

Following the request, Wraith made his way toward her and the two of them left the control room.

"If her plan is as brilliant as she claims," Dragaunus began; turning toward the screen. "Then I will become invincible and not even the Mighty Ducks can stop me!"

Soon, Dragaunus let out an evil cackle; which soon echoed throughout the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hours came and went as the day soon became night. Dark dismal rain clouds hung low over the Pink Palace as Coraline and Wybie continued to pack for their trip. Outside, the storm had finally died down and was now light drizzle. Wybie's grandmother had taken some convincing to let Wybie come along for the trip; but was finally able to go. Wybie had been allowed to sleep over that night, since they were leaving for the airport the next day. After a few minutes, Coraline broke the silence between them.

"I can't believe we're actually going to California." She smiled; while placing a pair of pants into her suitcase.

"Yeah," Wybie replied; smiling as well. "I'm still kinda wondering how you guys had won that contest even though you hadn't really entered one in the first place."

Coraline stared at her friend for a second. Soon she spoke.

"Well, I guess we were just lucky I guess." She replied. "This is the first time we've ever gone anywhere exciting. And besides, the further we get away from here the better."

Wybie looked at her with a questionable expression.

"I mean, since that day we had moved here and finding that door..." Coraline stopped midsentence; not wanting to continue.

Sensing this, Wybie broke in.

"Look," He started, comfortingly. "Don't worry about it." He told her. "What ever happened; happened." He continued. "I don't think she's going to come back."

Coraline looked at him for a moment. Soon, she sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Wybie." Coraline said.

Soon, she glanced over at the clock near the side of her bed; which read 11:30pm.

"Well, she probably get to bed." Coraline said, turning back to her friend.

Wybie nodded. Already in their pajamas, the two of them decided to get some sleep. Coraline of course stayed in her room; while Wybie took the guest room. As Wybie headed toward 'him' room, he soon stopped and turned around.

"Well, good night, Jonsey." He smiled.

"Good night Wybie." Coraline replied; smiling back.

As soon, Wybie was out of the room, Coraline got into bed. She rested on her back; gazing at the old plaster ceiling. 'What if she does come back?' Coraline thought to herself. 'What would she be planning?' A feeling of dread washed over her at the thought of it.

"But that happened almost a year ago." She said aloud to herself. "Maybe Wybie's right." Coraline said after a moment. "There's no way she'd be back now."

Finally confirming this as being true, Coraline soon slipped into a peaceful sleep; unaware of the danger that truly lies ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Dark dreary clouds hung low in the sky above as a small car made its way down a busy freeway; which lead them toward the Ashland airport. Small traces of rain water made its way down upon the road; making the flow of traffic much slower than that of a normally sunny day. Coraline stared apathetically out the window as she continued to watch stray drops make their way down the window. The rain had been on and off since they had left the house around six in the morning. Wybie, who had been glancing out his window as well, soon turned toward his best friend in the seat beside him. She had only said a few words; due to her excitement of the trip. Now; however, she had become super quiet; lost in her own thoughts. No one had uttered a single word for many hours. It was unnerving. But just when Wybie was about to speak up; Mel broke the silence.

"There's the airport." She smiled as the vehicle turned down another road; a large facility reaching their sights.

Coraline soon turned her attention toward the front of the car; as did Wybie. Coraline hadn't been on a plane since her move to Oregon, and Wybie hadn't been on one period; which made him slightly nervous.

"You okay?" Coraline asked; sensing the tension.

"Y-yeah." Wybie stammered. "It's just... I've never been in an airport... It's kind of a new thing for me."

Coraline looked at him for moment before a smile formed across her face. "Don't worry, Wybie," She said; placing her hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing to worry about."

As Wybie gazed at her, Coraline gave him an assuring smile. Wybie soon reflected a feebly and shy one. When they finally made it to the airport, they unloaded the car. After doing so, Mel, Coraline, and Wybie entered the port and stood near the door; while Charlie went to park the car in the large parking lot nearby. After what seemed like a small eternity; which was only about a half hour, Charlie soon entered the glass doorway; where Mel, Coraline and Wybie were waiting. As the four of them made their way through the port, it was soon that they noticed how busy and full the airport actually was. Voices echoed throughout the port as many people continued to rush through toward their individual flights. Within the never-ending clamor; there was the faint sound of classical music; such as piano and jazz symphonies playing over the intercoms throughout of the building. Mel, Coraline, and Wybie stood near the counter while Charlie soon paid for the flight seating tickets. Then, after getting their luggage checked and put onto the plane, the four of them soon made their way through the airport. After many hours of searching for their flight gate; which was B41, they found a few empty seats and sat down. Coraline continued to gaze out the world outside.

"Hey, Jonesy; you okay?" Wybie asked; breaking Coraline's train of thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. "I'm just excited about the trip." 'And wondering if the 'Other' Mother is really gone.' She finished in her mind as she turned back toward the window.

Just then, there came a loud voice over the speaker; indicating the next plane leaving for California at gate B41; was due to leave in fifteen minutes. At hearing this, the Jones' and Wybie rose from their seats and made their way toward the boarding gate. After a few minutes of getting the seating tickets checked, they soon passed the security gate; and along with many others, boarded the plane. After five minutes of safety procedures for the flight, the plane soon left the boarding gate, and slowly made its way toward the specific runway. Coraline; who had taken an aisle seat behind Charlie, turned toward Wybie who had taken a spot near the window behind where Mel was seated. He clenched the seat firmly with his skeleton gloved hands; which were still a bit cold after having to remove them to be checked. Coraline placed a calming hand on his shoulder; causing Wybie to turn toward her.

"Stop worrying, Wybie." She told him; an assuring smile on her face. "There's nothing to worry about." 'I just hope you're right.' Coraline thought to herself.

Before long, the plane got ready for takeoff.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hours came and went as the red sun; which peeked over the horizon of the city began to ascend slowly into the sky. A crimson blaze tinged the pink and orange clouds in the lavender sky; casting its radiant glow upon the streets and buildings below. The streets and roads of the city became a bit busier as the morning sun became golden and brightened the sky and warm the air. Many of the buildings and shops of the city chattered with busy owners working with shoppers; selling and buying anything from jewelry and clothing to computers and appliances. High above, a large 747 plane made its way through the thick white clouds. Aboard the plane was a young girl about the age of eleven years; leaned over to gaze out one of the windows of the plane with her bright hazel eyes. She had sapphire blue hair and was dressed in a blue star sweater, black velvet pants, and matching blue boots. Beside her sat a young boy who was about the same age as her. He had dark curly brown hair; which complimented his dark skin. He was dressed in a black and silver jacket with matching black skeleton gloves. He laid back in his seat; fast asleep.

"Wybie." The girl whispered; shaking him awake.

After a few attempts, Wybie awoke abruptly; yet still a bit silently.

"Huh? Wha?" He said; sleepiness evident on his face. "Coraline?" He asked.

"I can see the city." Coraline smiled.

Just then, a soft bell sounded as the seat buckle light flashed on. Soon, a voice came onto the intercoms of the flight cabin.

"We will be landing soon. Please fasten your seatbelts and put you're seats in the upright position." The woman on the speaker instructed.

Coraline and Wybie as well as everyone else did as they had been told. Coraline turned to her best friend beside her.

"Can you believe we're in California?" She asked; clearly excited about the trip.

Wybie smiled.

"Yeah, this is gonna be awesome." He replied.

Soon, another voice came onto the speaker; this time being a male voice.

"Prepare for landing." He said.

Before long, the large plane slowly descended from the sky as it headed toward the nearby airport. Reaching the runway of the port, the wheels of the plane touched down with a slight bump. Coraline and Wybie jolted slightly in their seats as the plane shook slightly at the impact. After a few more moments, the plane slowed to a halt.

"We welcome you to sunny California." The man on the intercom said. "Thank you for flying United and hope you enjoy your stay here in beautiful Anaheim."

Soon, a faint bell sounded as the seatbelt light turned off. Everyone began to unbuckle themselves and stood from their seats. Gathering their belongings they proceeded to the front of the airplane. When they reached the door, Coraline was surprised to steps leading onto the runway rather than going through a gate like she had beforehand. As Mel and Charlie made their way down the steps, Coraline and Wybie followed after them. Coraline marveled at the tropical scenery around her. The twenty-foot palm trees and crimson stone walkways surrounding the small airport was nothing she had ever seen before. Soon, the four of them made their way into the small open port to retrieve the rest of their luggage. After doing so, the Jones' and Wybie headed to the front desk to check out of the airport.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As the active city continued to work, one place in particular; seemed to be the calmest out of the whole city. The Anaheim Pond; sat tranquilly undisturbed by the rush of the rest of the world around it. The only sound that can be heard were the faint 'whapping' from sticks as they struck against the ice. It was another day of practice for the Ducks as they got ready for the upcoming game that was only a few days away. Wildwing, the team goalie; stood ready at the net as his teammates raced down the rink; passing one of the pucks back and forth. Mallory; one of the players; passed it to Grin; who made his way down the ice.

"Block him, Nosedive!" Wing shouted over the echoes of the room.

Nosedive checked Grin into the boards; causing him to lose the puck. Tanya soon came from behind; seizing the puck with her stick. She began her way down the ice.

"Shoot, Tanya!" Mallory ordered; skating near her as they continued down the rink.

Tanya stopped a few feet before the net; giving a slap-shot toward the net. Using the pad of his arm; Wildwing knocked the puck away; causing it to fly into the bleachers; which luckily were empty at the time. Making his way down the ice, Duke soon passed another puck to Nosedive. Nosedive made his way toward the net; before passing it to Mallory. Mallory soon came to the net's blind-side, and shot the puck. The puck soon made the net.

"Great job, you guys!" Wing praised. "Way ta go!" He skated out from his spot near the net. "You've all done a great job today."

"Yeah! We'll be ready for the playoffs for sure!" Nosedive smiled.

Just then, there was an unnatural beeping; which slightly caught them off guard.

"Aw man! That's just great." Dive frowned; crossing his hands over his chest.

"It's a Drake1 alert." Wildwing stated; pulling back one of the sleeves of his jersey; revealing a watch-like devise; known as a COM. "There's been a trace of teleportation energy in down-town Anaheim."

Tanya skated to a halt beside Wildwing.

"We'd better check it out." She said; turning to the team leader.

"Switch to battle gear." Wing ordered; placing a gloved hand to his armor.

Soon, the others did the same; changing from their hockey gear to battle armor in a flash of light. Wildwing was now dressed in white and gold battle suit; with matching boots; over an olive green leotard and smoky grey gloves. The mask; which had been white before, was now golden. Nosedive was about the same; though his armor was less bulky and had grey instead of gold; and had hazy grey fingerless gloves; with white and grey boots. Mallory was dressed in more like a uniform than a battle suit. Her uniform was made up of a violet chest plate with shoulder-pads and a green collar. The leotard she wore was purple instead of green. Her knee-pads were violet as well. On her left hand was a purple fingerless glove; while her right was gloveless and had her COM on her wrist. Duke's uniform was a deep crimson red with long sleeves; his boots were a deep grey. Grin was dressed in a pair of large grey shoulder-pads. The shirt he wore underneath was all white and sleeveless. His pants were brown with a smoky grey belt; while his boots and fingerless gloves were a smoky grey. Tanya was now dressed in a violet and deeper purple high-tech suit; with a bright blue collar and matching headband and safety glasses. Her thick blonde hair was now a plume but shagged a bit at the top.

"Lets move!" Wing said; turning toward the others.

On that note, they made their way to the hanger; where they quickly boarded the battle vehicle known to them as the Migrator.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Screams of terror filled the small airport as bright beams of red shot many directions. Many of the shots some struck the luggage retrieval; near the place where Mel, Charlie, Coraline, and Wybie were taking refuge; while other terrified citizens ran for cover. _'Man! Just what we need after the whole 'Other' Mother thing.'_ Coraline growled to herself as she stared angrily out from behind her hiding place near her parents and Wybie. As the beans continued on, two more figures soon came into their view. The first had more of an orange tint to his scales and was stouter and turtle like and the second was a bit smaller and more like lizard with light green skin instead of scales dressed in a deeper green suit.

"I just love terrorizing the humans in the morning!" The one known as Siege laughed.

Just then, they heard a faint sound of wheels screeching to a halt just outside the airport. The two Saurians turned their attention to the sound as a large pure white and metallic vehicle came into view. Soon, the hatch opened; and six figures began to race out. Coraline's eyes grew wide as she got a look at the strangers before her. The first was a young duck a curly white bang; which was the same color as the rest of his feathers. He was dressed in a white and gold battle suit; with matching boots; over an olive green leotard and smoky grey gloves. The golden mask he wore; made it hard to see his eyes. The second duck was younger and had pale yellow feathers and blonde hair; which reached his shoulders and baby-blue eyes. He had a deep brown patch on his beak. His armor was less bulky than the first one's and had grey instead of gold; and had hazy grey fingerless gloves; with white and grey boots. The third duck seem to intimidate her a bit. He was tall and muscular with bright grey feathers and had a black pony-tail; dressed in a pair of large grey shoulder-pads. The shirt he wore underneath was all white and sleeveless. His pants were brown with a smoky grey belt; while his boots and fingerless gloves were a smoky grey. His eyes were chestnut brown. The duck near him had peach feathers, fiery red hair and radiant emerald eyes; which shimmered angrily as she stared at the two creatures before her and the rest of the team. She was dress in what was more like a uniform than a battle suit. Her uniform was made up of a violet chest plate with shoulder-pads and a green collar. The leotard she wore was purple instead of green. Her knee-pads were violet as well. On her left hand was a purple fingerless glove; while her right was gloveless and had what seemed to be a stopwatch of some sort. The fourth duck seemed to shock her somewhat. He had smoky grey feathers and a lean body. He looked ahead with his two mismatching eyes; one being silverish-blue and the other being a crimson red; do to the fact of it being somewhat mechanical; which thanks to the black patch was being held in place. The uniform he wore was a deep crimson red with long sleeves; his boots were a deep grey. There was a small chip in the brim of his beak. Coraline began to wonder about the strange patch; before glancing at the last duck. Her feathers were a pale yellow. She wore bright pink safety glasses; which slightly hid her violet blue eyes; and was dressed in a violet and deeper purple high-tech suit; with a bright blue collar and matching headband. Her thick blonde hair plumed but shagged a bit at the top. The Saurians continued to fire; this time at the Ducks as they rushed to the scene. The beams bounced harmlessly off the blue shield the masked duck had summoned from the armor on his wrist. Soon, he plowed into Seige; knocking him down. Chameleon yelped as he moved aside; while Siege tumbled to the floor.

"You're reign of terror is over, Siege!" The masked duck growled; standing over him.

"Lets get _outta_ here!" Chameleon yelped as he and Siege soon pressed a button of the gadget on their wrists; resulting in creating an eerie green glow before they vanished before their very eyes.

After a few moments, the masked leader turned toward the nearby wall; where something had caught his attention. Near the wall, Coraline could see the crimson red eyes of the golden mask gazing back at her.

"It's alright." He told her assuringly. "There's nothing to worry about."

Before long, Coraline emerged from her place near the wall; followed by her parents and Wybie. As they approached them, Coraline began to get bit of an uneasy feeling. Mel was the first to speak up.

"Okay, what Earth is going on here!?" She shouted; stepping in front of her daughter and Wybie.

The leader; as well as the others, was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Whoa! Hey, just chill a sec okay?" The duck with blonde hair said; throwing his hands up in defense.

"Don't _you_ tell me to _'Chill'_!" Mel ordered; pointing her finger at the young duck; angered and still a bit shaken from the recent event.

"Mel," Charlie started; stepping forward. "Now is not the time."

With that said; Mel signed and soon calmed a bit.

"I'm terribly sorry," Charlie told them, sincerely. "We're just a little stressed on what had just happened."

"It's quite alright," The duck in the mask replied; a sense of uncertainty in his voice. "We should introduce ourselves." He said finally. "I'm Wildwing Flashblade." He told them. "This is Nosedive my brother."

Wildwing gestured to the young duck with blonde hair; who Mel had yelled at the moment before.

"This is Mallory McMallard, Duke L'Orange, Grin Hardwing and Tanya Vanderflock." Wing finished; waving a gloved hand to the rest of the ducks.

"I'm Mel Jones," Mel replied; a bit more calm than before. "This is my husband Charlie, my daughter Coraline and her friend Wybie Lovat."

"It's nice to meet you." The duck known as Nosedive smiled. "So uh, what brings you to Anaheim?"

"We were here on vacation when those things came and started attacking us." Mel replied.

"Who were those jerkwards anyway?" Coraline asked.

"Coraline..." Mel said in a stern voice.

"No it's alright," Wildwing replied. "Their names are Chameleon and Siege."

"Yeah, we've been fighting them for a while now." Nosedive cut in. "They're pretty much the reason why we got here."

"So what exactly are you?" Coraline asked.

"Eh, just ducks from another universe." Dive replied; shrugging as if it was completely normal.

There was a brief silence when Mel spoke up.

"What should we do now?" She asked Charlie; who stood nearby. "Thanks to those oversized lizards, there's no way to pay for a vehicle. The airport is completely deserted."

"Hey, no prob," Nosedive smiled; stepping forward. "We can take you to our place. It's pretty awesome."

"I'm not sure about this, Dive." Wildwing objected quietly; so only he and Nosedive could hear.

"Aw, come on, man," Dive frowned; quietly as well. "It's only for a little while. And besides, what if those Saurian sleazebags show up again?"

Wildwing turned to the Jones' and Lovat boy; who stood nearby having a conversation with the other ducks.

"I guess you're right." He replied.

"Alright!" Dive cheered quietly; before turning toward the others. "It's official," He said aloud so the others could hear him. "You guys are coming to our place to stay for a while."

On hearing the news, Mel, Charlie, Coraline, and Wybie smiled.

"Well, we should probably get going, if we want to catch up to those oversized lizards." Mallory spoke up. With that said, the ducks and the four travelers made their way toward the metallic machine; now known as the Migrator. Soon, Mel stopped before boarding the machine and turned to Wildwing.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?"

"Absolutely," Wildwing assured her with a nod of his head.

Mel looked at him for a moment before boarding the Migrator; followed by Charlie. Wildwing nearby as Grin follow the two aboard.

"It's a good thing Phil's in Malibu for business." Duke smiled in relief as he and the others began to board the Migrator. "Otherwise, we'd never hear the end of it."

"Who's Phil?" Wybie asked; a bit confused as he stopped for a moment.

"He's our manager." Dive replied; stopping as well and turning toward him. "He's always making do humiliating and sometimes dangerous publicity stunts."

"And he almost always claims that it's for charity." Mallory agreed; rolling her eyes.

"Well, Phil isn't what we should worry about right now." Tanya spoke up as she walked past them.

"Tanya's right." Wildwing stated; turning to the others. "What we need to worry about now is Dragaunus. I just hope we can figure out what he's planning."

"What's to be worried about?" Nosedive as he joined the others inside the Migrator. "I'm sure whatever it is, it's nothing we can't handle."

Before long, the Migrator began its way down the street. Though Nosedive believed it as being true, he had no clue of what real dangers lie ahead.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, Dragaunus kept his gaze as the screen of his control room; awaiting the news from his evil helpers. At that moment, two more figures entered the room. It was Chameleon and Siege.

"I assume you finished the job for me?" Dragaunus asked; not turning in their direction.

"It worked like a charm, Dragaunus." Chameleon smiled evilly as he and Siege entered the room. "They totally fell for it!"

"Excellent!" Dragaunus evilly grinned. "Now we will have step two in our plan."

As if on cue, two more figures joined them in a cloud of dense smoke. One of them being another Saurian with hazy gray scales and gleaming red eyes. He was dressed in a pale blue robe and held a wooden staff with a duck's skull placed on top. Near him stood a young woman around the age of thirty years; with short raggedy black hair and long boney arms. Her hands seemed to be constructed out of needles and had charcoal black button eyes. It was Wraith and the Other Mother. Chameleon gazed up at her for a moment.

"You're still here?" He asked; being annoyed of her presence.

The Other Mother scowled at the smaller Saurian for his disrespect toward her.

"Of course," She replied, harshly. Soon she turned toward the Overlord. "I wish to proceed with my part of the plan." She finished in a more calming voice. "It may take some time but I assure you that it will fulfill your desire."

"Hmm... Very well," Dragaunus replied after a moment. "I shall consider your part of the plan." He stated. "Wraith shall accompany you... And do not fail me."

"I shall honor your request Lord Dragaunus." Wraith replied; before he and the Other Mother vanished in a flash of dense smoke.

Once they had gone, Chameleon approached the Overlord.

"Hey Boss, I don't trust her one bit." He stated after a moment. "She's just plain creepy."

"Maybe so," Dragaunus replied; turning toward the screen once more. "But we shall still need her for our plan. Once we complete the plan, the Mighty Ducks will no longer be our concern."

Soon, Dragaunus let out an evil cackle; which soon echoed throughout the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At that exact moment, the Migrator was making its way down the road of the city.

"So where're you guys from?" Nosedive asked as they made their way to their destination.

"Ashland Oregon." Coraline replied. "Me and my parents moved there a few months ago before we came here on vacation."

"Anything exciting happen where you live?" Dive asked.

"Tch; I wish." Coraline scoffed; crossing her arms. "All it does is rain and even when it's not, there's like nothing to do."

"You mean there's no mall where you live?" Dive asked skeptical of what he's hearing.

"Well, there're places to shop," Coraline replied. "But we mostly just buy boring gray clothes; since we have to where stupid uniforms at school."

"Aw man, now that's harsh!" Dive said; awe struck and in disbelief.

"I know; it's so dumb."

There was a moment of silence; when, Nosedive spoke up.

"So what do you like to do in your spare time?" He asked.

Coraline took a second to think.

"Well, when I'm not bored, I usually go out to explore the woods near our apartment." She told him after a moment. "A lot of the time I go and hang out with Wybie."

There was another brief silence; when, Nosedive piped up again.

"What about you?" He asked; turning to Wybie. "What do you do in your spare time?"

Wybie took a moment before answering.

"W-well, sometimes go and hang with Coraline." Wybie replied. "If it's not raining, we take my motor-cycle and explore the woods."

"You've got a motor-cycle?" Dive asked. "That's awesome! What kind is it?"

"A Hurley." Wybie smiled.

"That's totally awesome, man!" Nosedive stated, amazed and shocked.

As the three of them continued their conversation, Mel gazed back at them from her spot near the front of the Migrator. Before long, she turned to Wildwing; who was in the driver's seat.

"I really appreciate you letting us stay with you for a little while." She spoke up.

"Think nothing of it." Wildwing replied; smiling as he glanced over at Mel. Soon, he turned his attention back to the road. "Nosedive really enjoys Coraline and Wybie's company." He told her. "We're happy to have you stay with us."

Mel nodded before turning to her husband; who was having a conversation with Mallory, Duke, and Tanya; while Grin sat on the floor meditating. Just when Mel was about to say something; Wildwing spoke up.

"Okay, we're here." He stated; as the Migrator pulled up to the sidewalk near a large green glass archway; indicating it at the entrance; which spanned a good half of one of the building's walls.

Charlie, Mel, Coraline, and Wybie gazed out the window; a look of shock on their faces. The walls of the building were constructed out of red and salmon-pink bricks; which reached nearly fifty feet into the blue sky above; stretching ten miles across the building's foundation. The sun's golden gleam reflected radiantly off its teal metallic roof.

"We present to you, The Anaheim Pond; the most famous and most awesome hockey rink in the world." Nosedive smiled once he, Coraline, and Wybie got out of the Migrator. Coraline gazed up at it in awe.

"This is amazing." She stated; awe struck by the building's enormous size.

"Thanks Cora... You don't mind if I call you Cora, do you?" Nosedive asked; a bit unsure of what he said.

"No it's fine. Wybie usually calls me 'Jonesy'." Coraline replied.

"Well, we should probably head in." Mallory stated as she, Tanya, and Grin approached them.

"Yeah, lets go." Soon, he turned to Coraline and Wybie. "Race ya!" He smiled.

"You're on!" Coraline taunted; before she, Nosedive, and Wybie took off for the door.

Mallory and Duke stood near the curb; watching as Coraline, Wybie, and Nosedive ran for the door. Mallory shook her head.

"Just what we need; more energy." She said; so only she and Duke could hear. "She's only a kid, Mallory." Duke stated; quietly as well.

"I know," Mallory replied. "But I just feel like there's going to be another Nosedive around." "Don't worry about it." Duke told her; placing a hand on her shoulder. "I doubt she'd start pulling pranks on us."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, I'm gonna head out with Wildwing and park the Migrator." Duke told her.

With that, Duke made his way over to the metallic machine; where Wing was waiting for him. Soon, the boarded the Migrator and made their way down the road. Mallory watched them leave; before turning around and following the others inside the Pond.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Hours came and went as the ducks showed the Joneses and Wybie around the Pond. As they made their way through; Coraline couldn't help but gaze up in awe at the sight before her. It wasn't long that they soon reached the ice rink that she and Wybie turned their attention toward enormous jumbotron; which hung thirty feet above the ice.

"This place is huge!" Wybie finally spoke up.

"Yeah, it's pretty epic." Dive replied with a smile.

"And you live here?" Coraline asked; still shocked by where they ended up.

"Well, downstairs we do; but I get what you're saying." Replied Nosedive; shrugging.

After a moment, Wildwing and Duke soon caught up to them after parking the Migrator.

"I've scanned the area around and near the Pond." Wing stated as he Duke approached them. "The Saurians don't seem to be anywhere but we should still keep an eye out for anything strange."

"Just who are those Saurians you're talking about?" Charlie asked; confused by the situation.

"There're pretty much a bunch of evil overgrown lizards that what to rule the world and everything in it." Dive replied.

Coraline stared at him.

"So you mean those guys are always trying to take over the world?" Coraline asked; a bit shocked.

"Uh, welcome to Anaheim." Dive smiled, cheerfully.

"Well, it's getting pretty late." Wildwing cut in; checking his COM; which also served as a watch. "We should probably head down and get to bed."

Soon, he turned to Mel, Charlie, Coraline, and Wybie.

"We have a few extra bunk-rooms left." He told them. "You can use them during your stay."

With that said; the group made their way through the hockey stadium and headed toward the locker room. A bit confused at first Coraline and Wybie gazed around. Wildwing; who had been leading the way, turned toward the Joneses and Wybie.

"This is the elevator that leads down to the secret underground headquarters; which is where we also stay during the night when not fighting Dragaunus." Wing said; gesturing to a large section of the wall near him.

Just as Coraline was about to ask who Dragaunus was; Wildwing continued on.

"Now before I put in the codes, I need to tell you something very important."

Mel and Charlie nodded; as did Wybie and Coraline.

"No one but us can know about this place." He told them. "It's to remain a secret."

They nodded again; as to understand. Soon, Wing gave an approved nod before pressing in the codes in a panel on the wall. After a few moments, the wall slid open; revealing the small elevator behind it. Wildwing walked into the elevator. As the others followed, the elevator soon became a bit crowded. Everyone was nearly crushed as they stood inside the elevator. Nosedive, Coraline and Wybie were near the wall on the left; while Wildwing and Charlie stood near the back. Mel, Duke, and Mallory near the middle; while Grin and Tanya stood near the right wall. As the doors closed, the room became compressed as everyone moved away from the door. Wildwing tried to move toward the buttons near the door; which seemed like a somewhat difficult task. After a few moments however, Wing made it to the door and pressed the button to go down. Before long, the elevator began to descend toward the bottom of the Anaheim Pond. Before long, the elevator reached its destination. As the doors opened, everyone began to get off. Wildwing; who was stood near the door got off first; followed by Mel, Charlie, Duke, and Mallory. Nosedive, Coraline, and Wybie soon got off; followed by Grin and Tanya; who had been against the wall at the time.

"Man, we need a bigger elevator." Nosedive stated; as he finally stood in the open.

"Oh really?" Mallory asked; in a sarcastic tone. "I thought it was a great fit."

Dive gave her an angered look.

"Come on, guys; now's not the time." Wing cut in. "We can discuss this in the morning."

With that said, Wildwing made his way toward another door; which stood six feet away from the elevator. Coraline and Wybie stood near Nosedive; watching as the rest of the ducks followed Wildwing toward the door.

"Why does Mallory give you such a hard time?" Coraline asked.

Nosedive turned to look at her.

"Oh, she's just mad because I replaced her shampoo with hair dye and made her hair green." He replied; with a shrug and a smile.

Coraline and Wybie began to laugh at the practical joke.

"It took a while for it to wear off." Nosedive stated; making them laugh even more.

"You better not pull that with me, young lady." Mel told her sternly; overhearing what Nosedive had said.

"I won't, Mom." Coraline replied; calming down a bit.

Mel looked at her sternly before following Charlie and the other ducks. The three of them watched Mel for a few moments before following close behind. The metallic door made a soft hiss as it opened to another room; this one being larger in size. An oversized computer screen sat at the top of a large elevated section in the floor near one of the walls; connecting to a wide set control panel. A flight of stairs stretched from the floor to the top of the platform. The ducks, Mel, Charlie, Coraline and Wybie began their way into the enormous room. Coraline gazed up in awe at the large computer screen; as did Wybie, Charlie, and Mel.

"This is the Ready Room." Wing told them."This is where we scan for signs of trouble and disturbances."

Coraline soon turned to Nosedive; who stood nearby.

"So why is it called 'the Ready Room'?" She asked him quietly.

"You know, I haven't really figured that out." He replied. "It's kinda what the producers and authors gave it as an idea in the story."

"Oh, okay; well that makes sense." Coraline replied; finally understanding.

She and Nosedive turned to Wildwing who mentioned a few more things before leading them to more of the many rooms within the secret headquarters.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Many moments passed before Coraline was suddenly awoken by an eerie noise. Coraline looked around the dark room, but saw nothing. Soon, the noise came again; an eerie sound of footsteps just outside of the room. Coraline, now determined to investigate, rose out of bed. Coraline winced slightly at the slight coolness of the metallic floor beneath her now bare feet. Pressing a button on the wall near the door; the door slid opened slowly with a faint hiss. Coraline peered out into the empty corridor; nothing but darkness awaited her. Just as she was about to head back inside her room, the faint noise came again; this time further within the darkness of the hallway.

"Hello?" She called.

When no answer reached her, she ventured out into the darkness. Though the small neon lights along where the wall and floor met were lit, it was still somewhat difficult to see. Coraline continued her way down the corridor; that was, until a loud clang from behind made her stop dead in her tracks. Looking back, Coraline could no longer see where she had come and only darkness reached her vision. The eerie silence began to make her uneasy as she turned in every direction. Just then, Coraline heard another sound this time from close behind her. Coraline began to turn around as she sensed a presence.

"Wybie, if that's you, I'm gonna..." Coraline stopped midsentence as she suddenly screamed and scrambled backwards.

The one who was standing behind her wasn't her quiet friend, it was the Other Mother. Her horrible black button eyes gleamed within the dim pale light.

"What... What're you doing here? What do you want!?"Coraline demanded as she jumped up and backed toward one of the metallic walls.

The woman stared at her angrily.

"Is that any way to talk to your Mother?" She asked, walking closer to Coraline. "I thought I told you to treat me with respect young lady."

"How many times do I have to tell you; you are not my mother?!" Coraline screamed before turning to run toward the Rec. Room; which she wasn't sure which direction.

Coraline continued to run when something knocked her down. Coraline was soon jerked upward, now facing the Other Mother.

"Why are you running? They can't save you." The Other Mother said with a smirk on her face.

The lights of the hall soon flickered; revealing large smears of blood stains on the metallic walls around them; which soon trickled down onto the floor staining it with a deep crimson red. That was when she spotted the battered bodies of Wybie, Nosedive, Duke, and Mallory laid sprawled out on the floor below the dripping crimson on the walls. Coraline's eyes grew in horror as she stared at them in awe.

"But I'm the only one who can keep you safe." Horror flashed through Coraline's eyes

"No! I'll never stay with you!" She yelled, trying to get away; but was soon thrusted into one of the nearby walls.

"You think they really cared?" The Other Mother sneered. "They don't care about you. They left you here to save their own skin." She hissed leered.

Soon, Coraline began to sob. The Other Mother soon loomed closer with a threaded needle and two shiny black buttons in her hands.

"Don't worry, Coraline, this won't hurt one bit." She sneered as she held Coraline still.

Coraline tried to escape; but was held in a strong grip. Coraline cried out in pain as she felt the needle pierce her skin. But then, it was suddenly quiet. She wasn't pinned up against a wall. Coraline glanced around. She was still in her room at the Pond. Almost in an instant, the door to the room hissed open as Wybie ran into the room; dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and grey beater.

"Jonsey are you okay?" Wybie asked running to the side of her bed.

"Cora, what happened?" Nosedive asked as he followed Wybie into the room. He was dressed in a pair of white sweat pants and along with a baby-blue T-shirt. "We heard ya scream."

"I... I-I... I had a nightmare." Was all Coraline could say.

She wasn't sure Nosedive would believe her or not. Coraline knew that Wybie would believe her; because he was there when the incident with the Other Mother had happened. There were also her parents and the other ducks.

"Then you should tell us about it." Nosedive replied. "It must've been horrible to make you scream like that." He placed an arm around her shoulder and led her down the hall.

Coraline glanced around; she felt deep relief as she saw no stains or red on the metallic floor and walls. When she, Nosedive and Wybie reached the Rec. Room, they saw that everyone was seated on the semi-circular couch; all dressed in their own types of night clothes to sleep in. It was then that Coraline had realized that her scream had awakened everyone in the Pond. When Coraline entered the room Mel was the first to ride from her spot and ran to Coraline; embracing her in a frightened hug.

"Oh Coraline!" She exclaimed. "What happened? Are you alright?" She continued to fuss.

"I'm fine, Mom," Coraline replied. "I just had a nightmare."

"Yeah, and Cora's gonna tell us all about it." Nosedive stated before taking a seat next to his brother; who was dressed in an almost identical outfit as Nosedive, but wore a beater instead of a T-shirt. Without his mask, Coraline could see his chestnut brown eyes.

Wybie and Mel did the same; taking a seat next to Charlie and Duke; who was dressed in a red and black robe instead of a pair of pants and a shirt. Coraline was left standing.

"So..? What happened?" Mallory; who wore a bright red evening gown asked after a yawn.

Coraline stood where she was telling them everything that had happened in her nightmare. It left a few of them frightened and shocked.

"So; who exactly is this weird 'Other Mother' lady?" Nosedive asked once Coraline had finished. "Yeah, and why is she after you?" Mallory asked.

Coraline glanced around at the duck, her parents, and Wybie; noticing how much they honestly wanted to know. Soon, Coraline took a deep breath.

"She was a horrible, evil witch that lived in the other world." Coraline began explaining. "She's really called the Beldam, and she traps kids in the other world by sewing buttons into their eyes." She continued. "When I got out, I locked the door and then she sent one of her needled hands after me. But Wybie helped me crush it and we threw it down the well near the apartment." She finished.

Coraline looked at everyone before her. She could tell by all the looks on their faces that nobody but Wybie believed her. Nosedive looked more in shock than disbelief and Mel and Charlie seemed very worried. Wildwing's face was plain, as he thought about the situation.

"Look you guys," Coraline started. "It's okay if you don't believe me. You can all go back to bed." She looked down as she said this.

Soon, everyone began to leave the room; heading to their bunks. Mel and Charlie gave Coraline a goodnight hug before heading off to their rooms as well. Soon, everyone but, Wildwing, Nosedive, Wybie and Grin had gone back to bed. Wybie got up from his spot and went over to Coraline. He soon placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. We should've known they wouldn't believe us."

"Yeah... I know." Coraline replied. "Good Night Wybie." She said; a small smile spreading across her face.

"Goodnight." He replied.

Soon, he went back to his bunk. Coraline stood where she was watching Wybie leave. Soon, she glanced up and Wildwing, Nosedive and Grin who had not yet left the room.

"I'm sorry I kept you guys up." Coraline frowned; looking down at the floor in shame. Grin approached her slowly; his expression kind and sympathetic.

"You mustn't bring yourself down for what's not easy to be explained, young friend." He said, placing a big hand on her shoulder; causing Coraline to glance up.

"Grin's right," Wildwing replied, as Grin removed his hand from her shoulder. "There's no reason to be upset."

"Yeah, Cora," Dive agreed. "And we totally believe you."

"Really?" Asked Coraline. The three nodded. Coraline smiled. "Thanks guys." She said.

"Anytime," Wing replied; his chestnut eyes full of understanding. "It is kinda late." He told her after a moment. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay Wildwing." Coraline replied.

"Goodnight guys." She said and headed off to her bunk. Before long, Coraline made it to her room. She then rested herself down in her bed and tried desperately to get back to sleep again, in the darkness of the night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At that very moment, inside the Raptor, still disguised as the run-down office building, Dragaunus was plotting a way to destroy the ducks once and for all. Now that had acquired more help with his plan, he was still far from completing his goal of ruling the world. Just then, four figures appeared in the room. Siege and Chameleon walked is; while Wraith and the Other Mother appeared within a plume of smoke. The four of them approached him slowly. Dragaunus turned angrily at the others in his presence.

"What is your report?" He asked; growling a bit.

"We found the Duck's hiding place." Chameleon replied. "Along with that family of earthlings."

"Excellent." Dragaunus sneered, evilly. "Now on with the rest of my plan."

"I do believe you mean our plan." The Other Mother corrected. "I am included in this plan to get revenge."

"Yes... Indeed you are." Dragaunus agreed; approaching her. "I believe I will need of your assistance." He stopped before; the two of them standing face to face. "I shall need you to draw the Ducks out of hiding and help rid me of these pests." Dragaunus told her. "Wraith will be accompanying you."

"I will not fail you Lord Dragaunus." Wraith replied. With that, he and the Other Mother vanished in a flash of dense smoke. Once gone, Siege turned back to the Overlord.

"How can we trust her?" He asked. "We don't know what she's up to."

"She is a very valuable assistant." Dragaunus said; turning back toward the screen. "We shall leave the Other Mother to her plans."

On that note, Siege began to leave. As Chameleon began to leave, he heard Dragaunus call to him.

"Chameleon." The small Saurian stopped; turning around.

"Yeah, Boss?" He asked; making his way back over to the overlord.

"I have a special task for you." As Dragaunus began to tell him his plan, an evil grin began to spread across his face.

 **Author's Note: Since this story is much older than my other stories, any future chapters may have a very different format. Just so if anyone is confused, this is just a heads up.**


End file.
